THE MASTER AND HER KNIGHT
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: Blades Feelings for his former master resurface making him unsure of himself and frustration and confusion wreak havoc with him, it all started with a series of random dreams one night of the two of them as they were a year before and long ago. unbeknownst to him cyclonis has the same dream. will The two Fall in love once more or will tragedy strike.


The Master and Her Knight (Revised)

Chapter 1: The Knight and master`s Dreams.

Blades P.o.v

I had woken from my dream. It had surprised me. I didn't think i felt that way for her any longer, Not after that day….

She betrayed me and i was her right hand. I followed her every order and command without hesitation or qualms. All because i thought if i ended the war quickly she could return to being the innocent yet shy scared girl i fell for and swore to protect and love the day i met her.

She and i after my being abandoned for my safety by my mother and raised beside her by my mother's elder Brother who became the Dark Ace, became close friends and played games when she was free of her cruel and harsh lessons and chatted often about our futures and well one we could possibly have together. Either as knight and master or king and queen, she often mentioned the last until one day not to long after her grandmother passed. I had saved her life at least twice by age 13 and by that nore me little by little and eventually drifting apart from me and ignoring me all together. I left to continue my training heart brokentime she had been on the throne for a year and i had started to look more like my real father and she began to ig after that and well the training i went through changed me, i locked away who i truly was and became a cold, vicious and ruthless killer and soldier, always on auto pilot and like a machine…

Bound in loyalty and nothing else, chained and shackled by fate to her and i deep down wanted what we once had.

I missed her, the side i knew of her and loved, the lonely and scared girl who wanted a friend and needed one, she buried it down beneath her heritage, duty and anger.

She saw me as my father in the end all because i was never disguised as the son of the Dark Ace when in her presence. That was the day i was betrayed for her to keep her throne, i failed a mission and my brother learned i was still alive and that i was the second top general of his enemy. She had my armour stripped from me and me whipped while tied to a post and cut up pretty bad, before stripping me of my title and worth to her cause, i was her champion no longer and i could see deep in her eyes how she hated making me suffer truly, i was excommunicated and thrown to the wastelands below. I survived the fall an inch away from death as hit a few things to slow my fall and as my descent began i saw her shed a silent tear and looked towards me with regret and pain and love for a moment before she turned away.

A day later i awoke on the floor of the wastelands and some of my flesh was charred and my wounds cauterized leaving my entire upper body, back and calves covered in scars. My squadron of talons were my family and made of my best freinds and they became traitors to find me and fix me. When they did find me i had lost a good portion of my arm, though it was below the elbow joint to a lava eel and my left leg below the knee i had to cleave off as the bone

Was powdered. I crawled until they found me bleeding and near death in agony.

It took a few months of painful surgery and therapy for me to have prosthetics made for my right and and left leg and to grow to their use and now incorporate my handicap into an advantage. Within a year i was back to my full form and capable of fighting again and flying again but i was even better than i was before as modifications to my fake limbs made them as quick if not faster then my now gone ones in reaction speed, i trained to my peak and we knew what our chance to redeem ourselves and do good was as we had now planned, we became sky Knights and after turning ourselves in and i being put on probation to atone for my crimes under my twins watch. Over the time i was under his watch we weren't close at first and then that changed as we became the thorns in cyclonia`s sides as after a few months my squadron was approved as was our choice for a home terra. My birthplace. We fought alongside one another. My co pilot arianna became obsessed with my twin and me and mean while my pals zero and devin laughed at my misfortune as women seemed to swarm us and we did nothing significant. Though our crystal mage Raven was obvious in her crush on me alone and to be a little honest i loved the Noirettes enthusiasm for her projects and her eagerness to learn and create as well as her smarts.

It made me somewhat happy to be around them again and it was after our first meeting with cyclonis a year later and she seeing me alive shocked her to the core and shook her up. No one else noticed but i did. It was after her slicing and giving me a beating and i her as we were always equal in skill that i had the dream i aforementioned earlier…

It was of us being together and well… a sequence of dreams actually but… i dreamt of her and me kissing and our wedding as she used to mention and well… the next i don't even want to describe as i had no idea what it even was… as i admit in the area of love and things with it i was clueless as was my twin but he had more experience than me with it, but what awoke me was i felt her presence and heard her voice and the sensation of her and what woke me up frustrated and yell waking my friends and my twin as we were staying with them for now was the fact that i loved my now enemy still...

Cyclonis`s P.o.v

I had just awoken from a dream.. Gasping for breath and sweating… a pleasant and also a non pleasant feeling is what bothered me and it was for my former champion charge. I couldn't love him and wouldn't as he reminded me of my parents murderer. Yet deep down i heard a voice that said otherwise and i remembered that i had and that a year ago i chose to forget the feelings i had for him as i thought them below me and him below me…

Yet when he was my champion i turned my back on him and hurt him… i felt it and yet i had changed and became so different and hardened i no longer cared and that lark cyclonis was dead to the world and master cyclonis the eighteenth took her place. I presumed him dead and gone after that day i had him tortured and stripped of rank and title for his colossal failure in conquering terra Amazonia as he lost us an entire army, his failure in such a hostile and unforgiving environment, jungle. He came back shaking and a Damaged man and i couldn't

keep him and for such a failure banishment and torture were automatic for a champion if he failed in such a manner and i had to watch as was custom.

It hurt to hear him scream and he had never begged not since he was a child and it hurt even more for him to beg for death over the pain and break further as the whip rendered flesh from his bones and cuts from blades and torture stones causing damage further to him...it broke me too,, i shed tears and vowed that his death would never be forgotten and that he would never be forgotten and hold a place in my memory that was sacred but i sealed away the love i had and swore to my grandmother's teachings and to be the cruel leader im supposed to be and shed a tear looking at him with a small smile barely noticeable as my one true friend and my ability to love and feel friendship died with him as i gave the order to throw him down with a nod.

It was now a day and a year later i dreamt of him and saw us and felt those feelings again and heard him and felt him and how much i meant to him and how much he needed me as i did him until that day and that he still did too deep down so i reached out with my power and knew he was there and pulled him over as soon as i saw him in the dream and saw our wedding that i loved to plan for us as a child and i at the end felt a part of myself break and tears flooded from my eyes and began to sob and to my left i saw his unconscious self in this dream and he looked at me as his conscious self was here too and i in my rush kissed him and he disappeared a minute later and knew he had awoken half way across the atmos and that he was frustrated and i was to with myself..for my mistakes of giving up and throwing him away and for obeying cruel customs that i had no choice but to…

But i knew one thing and steeled myself into the creature i was i feared as and whispered to myself in a cold and posessive voice as i would get him back and keep him this time no matter what it took. "Soon my Knight, you shall belong to me again,, soon the master and her Knight will be together again". She then walked gracefully to her throne room and sat when she arrived planning her next move against Atmos and how to attain her knight once again.


End file.
